Innocent Eyes and Bloody Lips
by JJBluebell
Summary: She stands at Klaus's side with devotion in her eye's, she would do anything for him, betray her best friend, abandon her lover... but even if she does despise her, can she really kill Katherine? her own mother? possible M KlausxOC
1. Chapter 1

A pretty brunette walks into the grill, turning a few heads with her casual red jeans, black boots and grey strawberry t-shirt, her hair flowing down her back and kinked completely, her caramel chocolate orbs scanning the crowd as she plays with the silver framed pendent around her neck holding a glittering rhombus diamond in place, that is big enough to fit snuggly in the girl's palm as she walks casually to the bar and smiles to the bartender "I'll have a Nos-Nos and some chilly fires please!"

He scoffs lightly at her cocktail order and says "ID!"

She just smiles and leans in, their eyes locking as she smiles "you've seen it, I'm twenty-one!"

He smiles as he breaks from the trance "coming right up!"

"You're starting early!" a voice says taking a seat beside her

The young beauty doesn't look to her neighbor as she says "it's just one drink… besides the coconut and rum helps with my headache aka you!"

When the drink and food is placed down she picks up the glass and smiles to the man beside her "Chill Maddox… it's just one drink!"

He sighs and shakes his head slightly and stands "well hurry up, we have work to do!"

"Yeah, yeah I know, just let me have a bite!" she says popping a fry into her mouth, eyeing the bartender

A short while later Isobel is walking out of her shower and jump's slightly at seeing the brunette in her room, casually rummaging through her draws "nice place you've got here…"

Isobel goes to attack but is easily pinned to the wall "hush now… Klaus sent me!"

Her eyes widen in fear as she's dropped to the floor "why? He knows I have no choice!"

The younger looking girl shrugs and says "you'd be surprised how often people try to find a loophole with compulsion… we're just here to make sure everything goes smoothly, you know what you have to do right?"

The usually armored vampire nods obediently causing the other vampire to smile "good… and remember… not a word!"

She struts out of the room, Maddox just outside and says "watch her…"

However as she goes to leave he grabs her arm "…don't do anything stupid!"

She squares up to him and says with hard eyes "take your hand off me now!"

He does and she quickly walks out of the house, not bothering to look back at the warlock who pulls out his phone with an annoyed expression

The brown eyed vampire watches as Stefan leaves the house, followed by the elder Salvatore and she can't resist walking around the back and peering inside one of the windows, she watches as Katherine does her hair, tilting her head to examine the vampire with an enraged gaze. Katherine can sense something, eyes watching her, but when she turns to the window there's no one there… a small curious sigh escapes her but after some inspection she gives up and goes back to the mirror, not noticing the angry fingernail marks on the frame of the window!

As the vampire walks around the small town and snarls as her phone rings, already knowing the reason as she answers "Hello Klaus!"

"Hello sweetheart, so Maddox tells me you've gone for a walk…you told me you could handle this!" he says into the phone and the girl just rolls her eyes

"I can, I'm fine he's just being a drama queen! …I promise, I won't do anything to screw this up." She sighs into the phone and can almost hear his smile

"That's my girl… now play nice with Maddox and stay away from Katarina. Greta's calling… I have to go get ready, I'll see you tonight" He says playfully and she hangs up the phone, utterly annoyed

She walks casually around until she gets a text from Maddox and heads over to find Isobel saying goodbye to her husband, watching as he falls to the ground. The brown eyed vampire casually picks up Alaric lick a child would a toy and looks to the witch "I'll set everything up, you take care of Katarina!"

He nods and she throws the teacher into the back of his car and driving to the address she's been given. Once she gets to the apartment she places Ric on a seat and walks over to the cooler filled with Klaus's blood and starts the preparations for the ritual "Sorry about this, but it's necessary… in a few days you'll be right as rain, with a doosey of a headache!"

Afterword's she flicks through the TV stations and makes herself a sandwich, her feet up on the table as Maddox walks in with Katherine over his shoulder, the vampire wipes her mouth and stands, walking over as he places her in a chair, the sun beginning to set and she stands before Katherine, brushes a hair from her face, her knuckles brushing the slumbering vampires cheek "hey you… long time no see!" then backs away with a bite of her sandwich

"I'm bored!" she complains as Maddox starts goes to start the spell

"Will you please shut up?" the warlock begs with an irritated frown

She just rolls her eyes and stands, walking into the bedroom with a shake of her head "whatever!"

She sits and reapplies her makeup in the mirror, but when she hears Katherine's gasp of surprise she looks back out of the corner of her eye, fastening the lid of her lip-gloss as she stills listening as the other vampire tries in vain to escape and Klaus words on another's lips "I have missed you…"

She can hear the complete fear in the doppelgangers voice "Klaus!"

She then turns as their leader answers "the one and only my dear… Maddox, where's Izzy?"

"Right here!" his trusted vampire says walking out of the bedroom, the two sharing a smile

Katherine's eyes widen with utter shock "Ismene!"

Tilting her head the girl smiles bitterly "hello mother!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So thank you so much for the reviews they are what keep my imagination writing! Please keep them coming if you want this to be continued! Let me know what you think of Izzy and stuff! Love JJ X x **

Izzy is brushing her hair while Klaus rummages through Alaric's closet; she feels her mother's eyes on her and turns "could you stop staring!"

Izzy stands and pulls on a lipstick stain shirt as Klaus talks to Katherine like their friends, when it's really just a cat and mouse game, she smiles when she walks into the room, flicking back her caramel locks "please…just kill me!"

Katherine's words seem to anger the other brunette and she quickly runs over, slapping her hard across the face and then pulling her hair back so their eyes meet "death is too good for you!"

"Now, now Izzy… we don't want blood all over that outfit now do we!" Klaus smiles through Alaric's lips

She turns to him then leans on the wall watching as he compels her mother to repeatedly stab herself, when he turns for them to leave Ismene picks up her back and looks back to her mother with a wave and a chuckle "Have a nice day!"

Once outside he looks to her and says "I want you to watch my doppelganger… if my information is correct she won't run, she loves her family to much to make Katarina's mistake…"

Her smile falls and her head drops, the original sighs and looks to her, lifting her chin so her eyes meet his "Let's not let things long past ruin our mood! Now, Izzy, where's that smile, hum?"

He gives her a playful look and she can't help the smile that spreads across her face "there we are… now, you better go, don't want you late on your first day!"

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, walking off to her own car and says "I'm not five Klaus!"

Izzy gets to the school before Klaus and easily spots Elena, it's strange, her mother's face on another's flesh, slightly unnerving, but she soldiers on and makes her way through the halls and into the history class, when Klaus wakes in she sees him eyeing the doppelganger for a moment and laughs as he goes on about the boring nature of the sixties, mumbling sarcastically under her breath "yeah all those drugged up happy meals with legs, such a drag!" earning her a smile from Klaus and a stern look from Stefan

Walking over to his desk he picks up a piece of paper "oh, um… looks like we have a new student, Ismene Phillips!"

She rolls her eyes and leans back on her chair as he pretends to look around for her "Ismene?"

The class turns to the brunette as she raises her hand, Klaus smiles and nods "Ah, well Ismene welcome to mystic falls…"

She just drops her arm and leans into her desk "thanks and its Izzy!"

He nods at her bored tone, knowing he's winding her up with his use of her full name "Izzy right… so class anything you'd like to say about the sixties?"

The brunette sits in silence for the rest of the class but she feels Stefan's eyes on her through it all, suspicious little vampire.

During lunch Izzy struts into the cafeteria and makes her way into the line, she instantly feels a presence watching her and turns to see the eyes of Stefan Salvatore, a small smile forms on her lip as she turns back to the line. After eating lunch, chatting to a few of the human's and acquiring a sound date for tonight's dance she walks out of the canteen and into an empty corridor, only to be pinned to the locks and questioned "who are you? What do you want?"

She quickly and easily switches places, pinning Stefan instead "it's rude to grab a lady! My name is Ismene and I want to be left alone, so go away!"

She snarls and pushes him back, hitting his head on the locker , she goes to walk away but then he's in front of her and she rolls her eyes "I was told this town was a good place for vampire's on the low… so back off!"

He gives her a skeptical look "that's all you want… a life here? No one sent you?"

She pulls her best confused face and crosses her arms "what are you talking about and who the hell are you? The vampire police!"

She shrugs him off and carries on down the hall, a smirk splitting her face, Stefan's eyes never leaving her as she walks away…something about her seemed, familiar…

When Izzy walks into the apartment she smiles to Katherine, checking out the river of blood down her legs as she walks into the kitchen and grabs a blood bag "aren't you going to ask how my first day of school was… isn't that what mom's do?"

Katherine closes her eyes, stabbing herself mindlessly and swallowing hard, the brunette walking round to face her and taking a sip from the bag "no? Well, let me tell you anyway… theirs this dance tonight, sixties thing, and this cute guy named Dillon or Daniel… whatever, anyway he asked me isn't that great? …that's the part where a mom says 'that's great honey what's he like?"

Katherine's eyes open slowly and Izzy tilts her head "then again… you never were the 'mom-sy' type!"

"Meanie…" a hard fist holt's the vampires words, making her taste blood and feel her lip healing

Angry eyes rage down as Izzy screams "you don't get to call me that, not ever!"

"Not anymore…" she whispers, straightening herself

Then walking into the bedroom with not even a backwards glance to her mother, continuing to stab her own leg and for the first time that day… as she stares after her daughter a tear roll's down her cheek

When Klaus gets back that night Izzy is already half dressed and hogging the bathroom, Klaus knocks on the door "are you going to come out anytime soon love?"

"I'm getting ready!" she shouts back and Klaus shakes his head lightly

As Maddox and Klaus talk about how to eliminate their witch problem they hear a voice "who are we killing?"

They both then look to find Izzy in a purple mid sleeve belly top, daisy's scatters over the dark color and matching bell bottom pants, her hair curled and a daisy chain headband over her forehead, diamond necklace in place and she smiles "well…?"

Klaus stands and smiles to her "you look fabulous Izzy…"

She walks over, past the men and pouring herself a glass of bourbon "thanks, but I meant the 'who are we killing thing!'"

Taking a sip from his glass Klaus answers casually "oh, just Elena's little witch friend, won't be a problem! Now could you perhaps help me find something is this nightmare of fashions?"

After a long swig of her glass she smiles "I stopped by a retro store on my way back, your stuffs in the green bag by the bed!"

He smiles and pulls her free hand up to his mouth, placing a sweet kiss against her knuckles "what would I do without you?"

She shrugs and says "get someone else to do it!" they both share a laugh Maddox going to prepare for his spell and Katherine listening to the conversation with a torn expression.

Klaus is finishing getting dressed and he hears Izzy's annoyed stomping from the bathroom "problem love?"

He walks out, rubbing her face with a wet wipe "I'm trying to do a few daisy's by my eye but I keep smudging! Help?"

He laughs at her pout and motions for her to come over, Maddox and Katherine in the other room, leaving the two alone. He takes the paintbrush from her and starts to work on her face "I spoke to Stefan today…"

"Oh really, do tell!" he says lifting her head into the light

She tries not to move as her eyes fall "he basically knew I was a vampire and asked why I wanted… it was weird, talking to him and him not even knowing me!"

He smiles while brushing the paint against her skin "well after the ritual we'll find a way to get him back, I'll restore his memories and everything will be right in the world!"

"What about Rebekah?" she asks curiously

He stops painting and sighs "Izzy… now isn't the time, soon sweetheart… I promise!"

She nods lightly and they continue with the painting, the girl hanging onto his promise… soon!

When they get to the dance she mingles happily, dancing with her date, but then when her arm is grabbed after Klaus's announcement she jumps slightly "where is he?"

"What? Get off me!" she quickly pulls out of the vampires grip

Brown eyes burn down at her and she leans in "seriously Stefan, if you keep grabbing me I'm going to rip your hand off!"

"how do you know my name?" he asks suspiciously

She just rolls her eyes and answers "when someone starts threating me I make it my business to know who they are! Now, if you don't mind my date is waiting!"

As she and the boy, whose name she really can't remember, start dancing she hears the Salvatore talking to a blonde "keep an eye on the new girl, all this kicks off and a new face comes to town… I don't like the coincidence!"

Izzy breaks from her date, walking them over to the drinks table and smiles to Klaus "Hey Mr. Saltzman, enjoying the party?"

He gives her a look, a coy smile and nods "so far so good! You?"

"I guess… " she shrugs, smiling at him in a way that says 'their focusing on me, do it!'

When her date reappears with her drink they head of and Damon makes his way over his friend, well a man in his friends body "new girl's a vampire, keep on your toes!"

He nods and watches the crowd seeing his vampire dancing and their blonde one watching her as the others dispatch, he smiles and sends a look to Izzy, off to kill the witch. She quickly gets bored and says to the boy "hey look I'm tired… I'm going home!"

He seems to think it's suggestive and starts touching her "well let's go…"

"No, just me!" she says breaking a finger on both hands and walking away, Caroline quick on her heals

When they get to the car park Izzy pulls out her keys and says "go back inside blonde!"

"How did you…" Caroline goes to say

She is quickly however pinned to the hood of a car, the brunettes hand around her throat "I'm a lot older than you sweetpee and I really just want to go home so you and your friends need to back the fuck up!"

She releases her and climbs into her car, driving off and back to the apartment, she isn't happy about how tonight played out, about how Stefan treated her and thinks back to when they were friends, she misses the twenties, she misses ripper Stefan… she misses Rebekah!

When she gets in she starts to strip down and says "you can leave now!"

Without a word the warlock goes and Izzy sighs, changing into something comfortable and looks to the chair, her mother passed out and dried blood coating her legs. She goes into the bathroom and returns with a wash cloth and water, cleaning away the blood as she does she looks up to Katherine's face and remembers the day it all started, the day she walked into her life!

_1498 ~ Bulgaria _

_A little girl is playing with the other village children, dusk on the horizon and she hides behind one of the large trees on the edge of her village when a voice makes her jump "Hello…"_

_She turns and looks to find a beautiful girl gazing down at her "Hello, are you alright?"_

"_Why do you ask that?" asks the brown eyed figure asks in confusion_

_The brave child takes a step closer, into the shadow's "you're crying!"_

_The beauty brings a hand to her cheek and finds moisture "oh yes, so I am…" _

"_Are you lost? I don't recognize you!" the girl asks with a tilt of her head _

_The brown eyed girl lowers her hood and kneels "I suppose I am, in some ways… but not right now…"_

"_What do you mean?" the child asks, taking a step closer with curiosity _

"_Well you see I've been searching for a long time, for you!" she smiles to the child_

_The girl is utterly confused and questions "me? Why?"_

"_Can you keep a secret?" she asks with a raised brow_

_The girl nods vigorously and leans into the woman "I'm your guardian angel!"_

"_An angel?" the girl asks with wide fascinated eyes_

"_Yes, however you must never reveal my existence to another… or I will never be able to return!" she lies expertly to the child _

"_So… so you're my guardian angel? Oh my lord!" the young girl smiles in amazement, to young and naive to see past the lie_

"_Oh… Ismene… come to me, just… let me hold you!" she begs the child_

_Without hesitation the fooled child walks into her angels arms and they grip each other, the angel cherishing in the embrace and smiles "oh… my Meanie…"_

~ Present Day ~ Alaric's Apartment

The brown eyed girl looks at the red bowl beside her, the stained washcloth and stand with both in hand, realizing the tears falling down her cheeks and looks to her mother as she sleeps … Katherine wakes with a sharp gasp as the bloodied water is thrown in her face, seeing her daughter walk away and mumbling

"guardian angel my ass!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I made a wallpaper for this fic, it see it just copy and paste, don't forget to remove the spaces! Let me know what you think :3 JJ X x **

images 5. Fanpop . com / image / user _ images / 3567000 / Jbunny – 3567823 _ 1280 _ 800 . jpg

The brunette sits on the sofa painting her nails as Maddox leaves, her mother making coffee "Izzy…"

She doesn't look up to the witch as he says her name with goodbye nod, just waves for a moment then carry's on with the task at hand, however she is listening to the conversation between Klaus and Katherine, speaking of need the ritual having to be done in the doppelgangers birthplace " Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family! …not to mention turned your only daughter against you, So I guess we're cool."

At the mention of her Izzy shoots a glare to Klaus, who just smiles back then looks to the other vampire with aggravation "Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you are!"

"Oh… come on Klaus, no one's as stupid as she is!" Izzy smiles, blowing on her nails

After telling Katherine she can't leave until told he throws on his coat "I'm going to meet Jenna!"

"Why?" mother and daughter say in unison, earning an eye roll from Izzy, an awkward glance from Katherine and a chuckle from Klaus as he walks out of the apartment

Katherine sips at her coffee, looking over the brunette blowing her nails "that's a pretty color!"

The vampire doesn't acknowledge her, Katherine taking a step closer and sighs "you can't ignore me forever…"

This seems to catch the girl's attention and say says with a bitter smile "give me time…"

She then stands and slips on her shoes, her mother looking to her "where are you going?"

"For something to eat, I'd invite you to tag along but… !" she smiles and leaves her mother who just looks at the door for a moment, then throws her coffee cup at the far wall, letting it smash to pieces

Izzy walks around the small town, watching the people walking by in blissful ignorance for her meal, she smiles when she sees a man staring at her with lust blown eyes from across the street, she waves seductively and minutes later she's sinking her fangs into the rough flesh of his neck. She has the urge to kill him, but decides to let him live to avoid suspicion.

As she walks around the town aimlessly, not wanting to be stuck in the apartment with her mother, she feels a jolt carry through her, a sense of familiarity and follow's it easily, knowing that tingle on the back of her neck all to well as she rounds a corner and sees a brunette running while a sharply dressed man stood in place "Elijah…"

He already knows she's there and looks over, the two making steps to each other "I heard you were indisposed, bad case of dagger in heart!"

"Ismene, it's been too long!" he smiles to the young girl,

Her face splits into a grin as she pulls the original into a hug "come here!"

They start to walk the grounds; her arm linked through his "so tell me Ismene, are you still standing at my brother's side?"

"You ever expected me to leave?" she smiles up at him

He chuckles light and says "I suppose not. Your loyalty to him is questionable as well as honorable."

"Yeah, but you've always been kind of a pessimist Lijie." She says matter-of-factly

He laughs and says "no one's called me that in centuries!"

She shrugs and pulls on his arm "you should come back… I'm sure I could talk to Klaus, you know he didn't mean it!"

"He never does… I still remember what he did to you." He says taking a seat on a bench, pulling her with him

She gives a deep sigh "that was a long time ago Lijie, you know what he's like!"

"Locking you in a confinement room for a year is unacceptable, his anger and disappointment is no excuse! …I see your still wearing the necklace." He gives a true smile, staring at the diamond round her neck

Her hand shoots up to fiddle with the stone "well… it reminds me of a simpler time… Elijah can I ask you a question?"

He gives her a curious look "always…"

Caramel orbs meet chocolate and she asks in earnest "we were happy right? …before everything got messed up, you were happy, weren't you?"

Searching her face he quickly answers "yes, I was very happy. Why would you doubt that?"

Her eyes fall to the floor "one day everything was fine and the next… you just left! After eighty-six years… you never even said goodbye…"

"Oh… Ismene, I'm sorry, my intention was never to hurt you… I just thought it would be easier on us all, I know how you feel about goodbyes." He explains himself

She stands with an angry glare "so what! I don't like goodbyes but at least if you said it I wouldn't have felt like I meant nothing to you!"

He looks down with a shamed gaze as he stands "your right, I made a mistake and I'm sorry… I never wanted you to feel like that, because it is so far from the truth… could you forgive me?"

She is silent for a moment and then looks him in the eyes "well… I guess I could let you off!"

They smile to each other, but as he looks at her beautiful face he says "you're going to inform him of my awakening aren't you?"

He already knows the answer before she says the words "you know I am… Lijie, please understand…"

"I do, I always have… you swore your allegiance to him and I admire your determined devotion, even if it is to Niklaus!" he leans forward and places a tender kiss against her crown

"Goodbye Ismene, it was good to see you again… I truly have missed you!" he gives her a sad smile and walks away towards the house

She watches him walk and sighs woefully "I miss you too…"

_Country House ~ 1596 ~ England _

_Elijah is reading in the garden when a pair of soft hands cover his eyes "hhhmmm… now who could this be, Rebekah? No, Victoria perhaps!" _

_The hands are removed as he turns; finding them now on voluptuous hips "is there something I should know about you and the scullery maid?"_

"_No my dear… you have my word!" she smiles at his chuckle, taking a seat beside him_

_She takes a deep breath of the fresh air and beams "it is a beautiful day."_

"_It is, so why have you not been out until now?" he asks her curiously _

_The long haired brunette sighs and answers "Klaus… he wanted me to help with a new portrait!"_

_The older vampire nods and looks to her "you seem to have become his favorite model…"_

_She tilts her head lightly, hand fiddling with her diamond necklace "I think he feel's guilt, for my punishment…"_

"_Ismene, Niklaus does not feel guilt, most days I wonder if he feels anything!" he says to her honestly _

_She shakes her head "he feels Lijie, just as you and I, but with such a life, such threat and enemies at every turn… I understand why he is guarded, it hurts less!"_

_He sees her sorrow filed face, old memories clouding her smile "Run!"_

_Her head shoots up "please Lijie you know I'm no good at that game… I always let you catch me!"_

"_That's why I like playing it!" he smirks_

_She starts to giggle, her smile back in place and darts across the courtyard, Elijah quick on her heals, laughing at her screams of delight…_

Present Day ~ Alaric's Apartment

Ismene walk's in and sees Klaus and Katherine, but walks past them to the table and picking up the bourbon bottle, grabbing a glass and pouring as her leader asks "Now where have you been?"

"For a bite, I ended up going for a walk, oh and I bumped into our old friend… Elijah!" she answers, throwing the bittersweet liquid to the back of her throat

His eyes widen "what? He's been un-daggered?"

"So it would seem, he was with the girl!" she says with a hint of annoyance

Klaus nods in thought just as Maddox and Greta walk in with Klaus's body, ready to make him whole. The girls exchange bitter glances as he greets the Martin witch, then turns to his vampire, cupping her cheek lightly "you did the right thing in telling me Izzy… this is just further proof to your unquestionable loyalty!"

She can't help but beam at the compliment, nuzzling slightly into his palm, but as he turns from her, her smile falters slightly, not unnoticed by her mother, who wonders the extent of Ismene's involvement with the originals…

After the spell and Klaus's physical return Izzy gets ready for bed, wiping off her make up in the mirror and her eyes fall to the rhombus stone, just as a hand rests against her shoulder "what's the matter sweetheart?"

She looks into the mirror, finding familiar blue orbs looking down on her "Nothing I just… I wish things were different…"

"This is about Elijah isn't it?" he says in an annoyed tone

Her head falls, his hand moving to the nape of her neck as he leans down to her ear, looking to her in the mirror "you need to put all this aside love, it's not the time!"

Her head snaps up and she bites "it's never the time is it!"

He gives a deep sigh and tightens his grip on her neck slightly in comfort "I know how you feel Izzy… I miss them to, but in time, when the curse is broken, when Mikael is dead, all will be right with the world… we will be together again! Have I ever lied to you?"

She shakes her head lightly and leans her face against his "no, I'm sorry… I just hate all this, I miss the old days!"

"As do I… soon enough we will be one step closer Izzy, do you trust me?" he ask her reflection

Their eyes meet in the mirror and she instantly smiles "with my life!"

He places a small kiss into her chocolate curls and heads into the other room, leaving the girl feeling reassured and contented at his words, unaware of her mother on the other side of the wall, listening to every word.

A few hours later Katherine leans against the divider of the living room and bedroom, seeing Ismene sleeping peacefully in the bed, curled up snuggly in the blankets. She looks from Alaric's unconscious body then to Klaus, who's sipping at a blood bag and reading the paper from the day before, the real, in the flesh Klaus! The same man she's been running from for five hundred years, the vampire that could very easily be her end and what does she do…"What do you want with Ismene?"

He looks up is slight amazement "excuse me?"

"Why is she here? Why did you take her in the first place, because you wanted to hurt me, to make her hate me, what?" she stands with folded arms, defiant and demanding

He chuckles lightly and puts down his paper, standing and taking a step to the vampire "Oh, Katerina… she is here because she wants to be!"

"No, I know my daughter, she was never like this before, you did this to her, you made her this way!" she says without thinking, running on adrenaline

Suddenly she is in midair, his hand around her throat as he says calmly "you silly girl, you truly think I turned her against you, you did a good enough job of that yourself! And she is who you made her; you should have stayed away love…"

He drops her to the ground with a thud, she gasps for breath and hold her throat, the original kneeling down and facing her "it seems you may actually care about someone other than yourself! Oh and by the way I didn't take her… she found me!"

He stands and goes back to his paper, Katherine looking from him in shock and then over to her slumbering daughter, and sobs lightly to herself "what have I done!"

**Hey so loads of alerts but only four reviews, I'm grateful for them but please, please give more for me to continue! REVIEW! X x **


	4. Chapter 4

Ismene sips at a glass of bourbon, laughing at her mother's suggestion "so there just happens to be a stray vampire and a werewolf you can get your slimy hands on… how convenient!"

Katherine sends a smile to her daughter and says "I'm doing what I have to, to stay alive!"

"You're not living… you're barely existing!" she snaps Klaus watching the scene with a smile

"Now, ladies, let's get back to the matter at hand! Maddox, go to the Lockwood's have the mother call her son and inform her of an accident, and then give her one! I then want the two of you to obtain my werewolf… understand?" he says turning to two witches

The warlock nods blankly, the female with a foul smirk on her lips as they walk out of the apartment Izzy looking to him and asking "what do you want me to do?"

"let's go get some lunch love, then we'll talk shop!" he smiles to the girl who bumps into Katherine hard as she walks out, Klaus sending a vindictive smile back at the doppelganger

They walk out and Izzy feels instantly annoyed "you're not really considering using another vampire right?"

"Yes, think about it love, the longer she lives, the longer she suffers!" he argues

"it's not fair!" she complains in anger and storms off to the car

They walk into the grill and she's been giving him the silent treatment all the way and he has to say he doesn't like it! They walk over to the bar "Gentlemen, why so glum?"

The human and vampire look at the pair and make a quick realization "uh, Klaus, I presume and look it's new girl, who could have seen that coming!"

Klaus gives a small laugh at his sarcastic tone and the girl simply leaning across the bar, grabbing a bottle of Malibu and a glass as the conversation carries on, when Damon suggests postponing the ritual he gets a painted look from the girl and a bitter chuckle from Klaus, when he realizes he's serious he lays down a threat and then turns to Izzy who downs her drink "well this was fun! But I'm bored, see you round…"

She says cynically and matches off just before Klaus who follows after her, mumbling under his breath, when they get outside he grabs her arm, turning her to him and she glares "get off me!"

"I understand that your upset sweetheart…" he tries to reason but she doesn't take it

She rips her arm from his grip and stands close, scowling him in the eye "five hundred years we've been after her, five hundred years of waiting and now here she is, trapped like a lab rat… the sacrifice would be her perfect end, the irony! I mean she gets herself turned to escape the ritual only to become another part of it! ...so tell me Klaus, tell me why?"

He just glares down at her and says "because I said so!"

She raises her hands and backs away "fine, you do what you want; you always do!"

He watches with a clenched jaw as she storms off, her angry tone filling him with frustration and he sighs "Bloody women!"

Ismene walks around and finds a small café followed by a need to relax so she takes a seat and orders a cinnamon tea, she just sits staring the liquid with the sweet stick, thinking about her fight with Klaus, she knew it was pointless but she wanted Katarina dead, wanted her to pay for her heartless crimes and was happy to watch "Excuse me?"

She looks up at the unfamiliar voice and finds a handsome redhead boy looking at her with a half-smile and brown eyes "I'm sorry I just… I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me joining you."

She looks around and sees a few free seats then asks "why do you want to do that?"

"You just… you look kind of down!" she answers with a symphonic gaze

She thinks about it for a moment then says with a smile "why not?"

He smiles and takes a seat across from her "I'm Teddy, so do you want to talk about it?"

"Izzy and it's a long story!" she smiles with a sip of her tea

He just shrugs, placing his hands on his coffee "I've got time…"

She lets out a breath and nods "ok, well Teddy it's like this, wish my mother was in a fiery grave, my best friend is in a coffin, one of my friends has no idea who I am, another old friend is in town but can't have anything to do with me because he hates his brother Klaus, who just happens to be the guy I live with and work for and just had a fight with that was totally pointless because he'll just do what he wants despite everything I say!"

He nods his head and takes a gulp of his coffee "wow, sound like a mission!"

"It is a mission Teddy, one big long mission and I'm tired and I just… guh he just makes me so mad!" she vents and then looks to the redhead

"Sorry, didn't mean to lay all my hassles on you like that!" she says, falling back into the chair

He holds up a hand "hey don't apologize, I asked! … so what was the fight about?"

"We have this thing, it's been in the workings for a very long time and tonight's the night, Klaus's big night and I just… I made a suggestion and he was like 'but it'll be better this way' and I just want to change one little detail but no, sometimes I want to rip his heart out!" she complains breathlessly

Teddy gives off a nod and says "if he's so bad why don't you just leave?"

She smiles and shakes her head "no, I mean yeah sometimes I hate him so much, he's impatient, bad tempered, stubborn and has little to no tolerance for disappointment, but leave him? …I don't think I could ever do that!"

He gives her a look and shrugs "why not? Why not leave him and go see your friend, switch sides!"

"It's complicated, yeah he's a ass but… he's not all bad, he helped me when I was lost, scared and confused, showed me a new way of life, gave me everything I could ever want, but it's not just material, he's always been there for me, took care of me, never lied to me… he has this way about him that just makes me feel like everything going to be ok… no, I could never leave him, besides… he makes me laugh!" she smiles, staring of into her tea

The redhead nods with a coy smile "but you're still mad at him?"

"Oh yeah!" she laughs with him and seeing the clock on the wall stands

"I have to go, but it was nice meeting you Teddy, thanks!" she smiles to him, he just gives a nod and smiles after her, leaving her thinking 'human's strange little things…'

She walks back into the apartment seeing Klaus then Katherine in the other room on the phone "what I miss?"

He shrugs lightly as she rounds the island for a blood bag "nothing much, just getting myself a backup vampire…"

She nods indifferently and sips at the crimson "your still upset with me… we had a little tiff, I've over it already!"

She looks at him and can't help but giggle at his pouty expression, dribbling a bit of blood down her chin and onto her shirt; she wipes it and throws the empty blood bag at him "you're such an ass!"

He smiles at her in victory "so I'm forgiven?"

She rolls her eyes and answers "whatever!" and walks off to change, his blue eyes and bright smile following her.

Katherine walks back in and hands him the phone "she's on her way!"

He then leaves to fetch Jenna, his vampire sacrifice and his Doppelganger. He waits for nearly half an hour for Elena, but is glad to see she has followed the rules, when he take her he quickly hands her off to Greta to get everything ready, returning to the apartment to get Izzy, Maddox and check on his back-up hound!

He walks in and is slightly frustrated to find Maddox isn't there, Izzy flicking through the channels in a fresh shirt but stands when the door opens Damon Salvatore walking inside, who quickly informs them he's rescued the blond and the wolf, Izzy laughing lightly and says "I'm sorry it just… wow, you're kind of stupid!"

Klaus would usually laugh but instead asks the two women to give them a moment. Mother and daughter retreat into the bedroom and Katherine says "Ismene… you're really going to go through with this? End your own family line?"

The girl scoffs and eyes the other vampire "since when have you cared about family? I know for a fact that you were planning to offer Elena up to Klaus yourself!"

Katherine looks her dead in the eyes and asks "yeah, I was… I wanted my freedom, to not have to run anymore, I was just trying to survive Ismene!"

"Yeah, looking out for number one right Katarina? Some things never change!" she stands firm against her mother's gaze

The doppelganger vampire examines her daughter and says "is it true? That you went to Klaus?"

"What do you think!" the angered girl bites

"Why? I told you about him so you could get away not run into the lion's den!" Katherine questions with a curious expression

Izzy huffs and folds her arms "why should I run from him? It was you he was after… I went to him because I didn't know where else to go, I'm not sure if you remember, but you destroyed my life, I had to do something!"

A feeling few and far between for Katherine rises in throat, guilt "but why him?"

A smile appears on the girl's lips and she shrugs "survival! Isn't that what we do mother?"

She then watches in wonderment as her child turns her back on her, walking to Klaus's side. Izzy looks down at the unconscious vampire and says "you feel like a little payback?"

He knows her train of thought and shakes his head, showing her Damon's bitten arm "He'd tainted!"

"Shame, it would have been nice for Elena to know at least one of the Salvatore's tried to save her!" she shrugs and then looks to Klaus

He smiles and offers his hand to her "Time to go love!"

She looks to her mother who is now at her old lovers side, slipping her hand into his she turns to his blue orbs and nods "Hell yeah!"

And they walk out of the apartment, leaving the dying vampire and the heartbroken mother, only just realizing how much her daughter actually hates her!


	5. Chapter 5

As the two make their way through the wood Izzy's caramel orbs smile up to Klaus "so, this is it? How do you feel?"

"Excited, soon I'll be elevated to my full power, my true nature!" he beams as a scream echoes against the trees

They approach the ritual sight, Greta and Izzy looking daggers to each other as the vampire looks to the fiery cages, Klaus smiles to the three women "hello my lovelies, are we ready?"

He gets no response, him and Greta making their way to the alter, the brown eyed vampire talks a step to Elena's circle and looks down on the girl with a compassionate gaze "Hello Elena… if it's any consolation, it was never supposed to be you…"

Her decedent looks up at her with curious eyes as she makes her way back to Klaus's side, she watches as the moonstone is destroyed and Klaus easily rips the wolfs heart out and she feels noting but joy for her mentor who walks smugly back and bleeds the heart over the bowl. She can't help but listen to the conversation between the two sacrifices, such love and devotion between two that aren't even blood kin, she wonders what that must be like… to feel the love of a parent figure, she doesn't remember!

Her mind wonders to Katarina, her lies and manipulation, it shouldn't be this girl; who so many are offering themselves in exchange for, who willingly walked into the fire to escape her ancestor's mistake, Who is now standing in defiance of Klaus, begging for her aunt's life! Izzy's heart clenches at the sight, it shouldn't be this way, but because of Katarina's selfish fear they are all stuck in this curse… including their old friend standing at the top of the cliff!

Izzy gazes up at the cliff, listening as Stefan offers himself in Jenna's place "what's going on?"

"That info is above your pay grade witch!" she bites, not even looking to the girl but feeling her glare

The sparkling blue orbs of the original look down to his comrade and she already knows he won't sacrifice his amnesic friend but he plays along taking the boy to watch the last moments of the doppelganger, the women he loves. Izzy gasps in a slight shock as Klaus stabs Stefan, she didn't expect it, but isn't surprised. She watches as Jenna runs, ripping into Greta's neck, knowing they need the witch she easily rushes over and saves the witch, holding the woman up by her throat "sorry, but we need her alive right now!"

Klaus makes his way to them, placing a hand on Izzy's shoulder and their eyes meet, an understanding as she offers the woman to him like the lamb she was, not even blinking as he pins the feedling to the stone ground and drives a stake through her heart, Elena's anguished cry dancing against the steady breaths of her ancestor.

She hears Stefan's gasp and walks down with Klaus, and to Stefan, she quickly and easily pulls him up, holding him back from doing anything stupid and watches the doppelganger and the original climb the alter "why are you doing this?"

At her old friend's gruff voice she answers, holding his hands back tightly "it's called Loyalty Stefan!"

The two watch as the old vampire drains the girl, Izzy watches as her family line is wiped out! Elena's wilting body reaching the ground as the original sighs in ecstasy, feeling the power flow through his veins.

Suddenly Izzy groans in pain, growing into a scream as she releases Stefan, her hands shooting to her head in pain "Niklaus!"

She falls to the ground, fighting against the pains as she sees her leader crumble in agony and then seeing her old friend, for a split second she thinks he's going to save his brother until he thrusts his hand into the hybrids chest and screams "NO!"

The elder brother casts a glance to the girl "forgive me Ismene…"

However as he goes to rip his brother's heart out they speak of their family and how there not scattered at sea, and the brown eyed girl crawls to them in torture "it's true!"

Her eyes meet his chocolate pools and she says "I swear Elijah… I swear!"

The witch is too focused on the two original as the pain fades and Katherine's child quickly runs, twisting Elijah's hand, freeing Klaus and pushing the original back, standing before the hybrid "if you kill him, then you'll have to kill me first!"

Stefan runs at the girl but the noble original easily pushes him back, sending him flying across the field and into the ground face first "you will not touch her!"

"Kill him now Elijah! Or I kill you all!" Bonnie threatens, Izzy only now realizing the body of Greta is lying dead on the alter

Elijah looks from the witch, his brother and then into the caramel orbs, firm and determined to protect her transitioning vulnerable master, knowing she could never outrun him, especially carrying Klaus and he mutters to his two allies "I'm sorry!"

With that he grips Izzy's waste and his brother's arm, rushing them all to safety… betraying his honored word for the hope of his family!

They stand in the black abyss, watching as Klaus transforms into a deathly wolf, Izzy rushing to his side, his head in her lap and seeing his chest is almost completely healed, his bones twisting and bending, head thrown back into her. She runs her fingers through his blonde locks and smiles "its ok… we did it, we did it!"

He laughs slightly, before screaming from the change, his blue eyes now glowing gold. In a matter of minutes he's a fully-fledged wolf, Izzy was weary of wolves, she knew their danger to her kind but as the changed original looks at her sitting on the ground she finds no need to fear and smiles to him "Klaus… your free!"

He howls loudly into the dead of the moon and races against the wind of the trees, exploring his new freedom!

Once he's out of sight Izzy looks up to Elijah and stands with a snarl, shrugging him off as he attempts to help her "don't touch me…"

The verge of the horizon comes into play over the woods as she backs away from his touch, much to Elijah's dismay "Ismene…"

However his words are halted by an echoing crash of her knocking him to the ground having mounted his frame, beating him she screams "you bastard!"

Easily and effortlessly he grabs her fists, flipping them over and she struggles against his grip "how could you? He's your brother! Your own flesh and blood and you were going to kill him! How could you?"

"He told me he buried them at sea! I had to take vengeance for their deaths… tell me, can I trust his word?" he explains looking down at the girl

Her struggles weaken and stop, her tear drown eyes looking up at him as she asks with a quivering lip "yes…. how could you do that to me?"

He sees the hurt and betrayal in her eyes and sighs deeply "Oh, Ismene… I never would have allowed them to hurt you!"

Her jaw clenches and she shakes her head "no… you did that all on your own! Besides that's not what I mean and you know it!"

He releases her and they stand, her tears streaming down her cheeks "you were going to kill him, Niklaus… you know what that would have done to me."

"My intention was never to hurt you" he says calmly, trying to lock in the guilt at hurting her, the anger at her blind faith in his brother

She wipes angrily at her cheeks and chuckles "yeah, you know you keep saying that…"

She storms past him then, following Klaus into the darkness and Elijah can't help but think '_some things never change!'_


	6. Chapter 6

The original vampire sighs as he and Ismene finish burying the last of Klaus's blood lusted victims, his rampage seeming endless as they come to the to the beginning of the second day, the sun just over the horizon as the girl leans against the shovel in the ground, she lets out a deep breath and brushes some dirt from her jeans "I hate digging, it's like camping… dirty and crawling with bugs!"

Elijah lets out a long chuckle and shakes his head, sweeping away the dirt off his suit "you never where the outdoors type."

"No, I love the outdoors, I just hate what's in it!" she corrects him which only makes him laugh more and she shakes her head, still angry at him

His head falls as she passes him, picking up a small rucksack as a howl echoes the woods, he follows her and says "I understand your anger Ismene, but please try to understand mine…"

She stops walking and her face turns to him, their eyes not meeting as she says "I do understand, I really do and it sucks!"

She suddenly turns and waves her arms in defeat "I probably understand better than anyone and I don't want to, I want to hate you, but I can't because I understand what it is to hate someone you love, I'm in the same boat with Katarina! She walked into a child's life a guardian angel, only to turn around and become the devil! I hate her Elijah; sometimes I hate her so much it hurts and want her dead for what she took from me, but… I still love her, I can't help it because at the end of the day she's my mother, just like Klaus is you're brother and the facts are as simple as is… It's hard to pretend you love someone when you don't but it's harder to pretend that you don't love someone when you really do… even if you do want them dead!"

And just like that she's walking away again, her words swimming around the original as he follows her steps and he clenches his eyes in remembrance:

_1540~ _

_Elijah is passing through the halls of their latest home after seeing out the guests of the party, it was Klaus's birthday and he'd already retied with two of his female guests, Rebekah having left early with a headache, but he wondered what had happened to Ismene, who had been missing since just before the end of the festivity. _

_He now stands outside the girls door, but at the sound of whimpers forgets to knock and walks into the room "Ismene?" _

_What he finds stops him in his tracks, there laying on the floor was the young girl, staring off into the flames of the hearth a scatter of bodies around the room, some guests some servants but all very much dead "Ismene what's happened?" _

_She doesn't move, doesn't make another sound other than her quite sobs as he climbs over a body and kneels beside her, the scent of ale crowding the small girl, her mouth and dress glittering and flaking with the drying blood, tears steaming as her caramel orbs shine against the flames "I'll clean it up!"_

_He pulls some hair out of her face and shakes his head "oh Ismene… my dear what caused this?"_

_She doesn't move, just lays there "she was beautiful wasn't she!"_

"_Who?" he asks in confusion _

_She only sobs and clings tighter to herself "my mother… she is so very beautiful. I remember thinking it the first time I saw her I thought 'beautiful girl, why do you cry?'…"_

_He sighs, his head falling in understanding "yes, she is beautiful… but her kind of allure is only skin deep, she isn't half as beautiful as you!" _

_For over a minute she doesn't move as he consolingly strokes her hair "she was there on my wedding day and when I had my children… she was always there and then she obliterated it all, abandoned me… why?"_

"_She was afraid…" he offers this girl but he knows it's no excuse for her mother's crimes and treachery _

_They sit for a moment in silence, the licks of the fire eating the coal the only sound in the large room "their all gone now… my friends, my family… everything I cared about! I'm all alone… She did that… I hate her Elijah, I hate her with everything I am; so why does it hurt so much… why do I miss her?"_

_He swallows hard, unsure of what to say "because… because she is still your mother and you're not alone Ismene, you still have me!" _

_Her head shoots up at that, her caramel orbs swallowing his chocolate swirls as she gives a blood stained smile, her hand reaching his as she shifts, sitting up only to fall onto the original, who held her against him, waiting for the drunken girl to catch her breath. She lies on his chest, nuzzling happily and he can feel the curve of a smile in her tired, fading voice "thank you Lijie… thank you for being my friend…" _

_A slip of a smile comes to his lips and he rests his chin alongside her honeyed locks, her breathing steady as slumber takes her, he holds her warm body in his arms, gazing into the flames he says "you're very welcome Ismene…"_

Present Day ~

They find Klaus laying against the cooling blades of grass and Ismene turns her head in respect for his nakedness and to hide her embarrassment, he wakes and Elijah takes the rucksack from the brunette, throwing it to his brother so he can dress with the clothes inside, he smiles in remembrance for the wreckage he's left in the passing hours.

Izzy turns at hearing the fly of his jeans and smiles "I had to dig!"

We walks over to her, finger under her chin and smiles "I'm sorry sweetheart; I know how you feel about dirt… but look, I'm complete!"

"Almost!" she reminds him with a tilt of her head, causing the hybrid to roll his eyes

Elijah stands defiant and interrupts the two "you've had your fun… now I believe we had a bargain!"

They stand for a moment, the blonde taunting his brother but then Izzy's voice intercept's "Klaus, don't be a tease!"

He smiles back at her with a wink "never, love!"

She shakes her head and smiles to Elijah as Klaus proclaims that all is forgiven; the blonde walking off and Ismene smiles over to her old friend, offering her hand "come on…"

Their eyes lock and she lets out a childish giggle as his hand slides into hers and she pulls him along.

They make their way back to the apartment and Elijah looks to Ismene from the back seat of the car "so I believe you have Katarina in your possession…"

Izzy beams lightly and takes in the sun on her face "yep, she's not as fun as I remember!"

"Well she is being held prisoner sweetheart, which can dampen ones mood!" Klaus smiles happily over to her

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes "whatever… oh, can we stop at Denney's?"

Elijah can't help but laugh at her, the simplest things make her happy, mostly food and he's missed her, even as his brother bites with a chuckle "if you insist!"

He's missed the old days, when they were together, happy… a family!

_1563 ~_

_They are all sat at dinner, Rebekah beside her brothers and Ismene in the center between both "so how was your hunting trip?"_

_Klaus gives an annoyed sigh "unsuccessful, Katarina is a slippery thing… some things never change!"_

_The brunettes head falls at her mother's name, but shoots up again at someone touching her foot, her eyes meet the blue of her only female company, who offers an apologetic glance for bringing up the subject, to which the brown eyed girl nods lightly and looks to Klaus "you seem angry… aren't you the one who always says that we'll catch her, whether it be in the next week or the next millennia!" _

_His blue eyes meet hers and he gracelessly drops his fork on the plate "I'm annoyed! This place is boring… I miss England!"_

_The other three share a knowing glance, Mikael had almost caught them back in England; Niklaus had lost his favorite horse and wasn't embracing his new surroundings like he usually did. His siblings we're used to this reaction but the new member of the circle was not, she found it unsettling for him to be so miserable … annoyed, angry, happy, arrogant, mischievous, all these she was used to, could handle… but she'd never seen him upset and it put an unwanted weight on her heart. She looked to the mashed potatoes on her plate… something had to be done!_

_They all gasped in shock as a spoonful of creamy potatoes land on Klaus's cheek! They all look to Ismene, who is frozen in shock by her actions, her eyes meet the angry blue as he turns to her, mash still on his cheek "Ismene, _what _are you doing?" _

_His voice seems to shake her free and she smiles with a shrug "trying to lighten you up"_

_They all sit in silence for a moment until Rebekah bursts into a fit of laughter, Elijah trying to hide his chuckles, then mash hits the laughing blonde in the face, from Klaus and they all start throwing their food at each other, the servants looking on in horror and amusement as the four run around the room in hysterics, throwing their food at each other in glee…_

Present Day ~

Katherine is biting her nails in frustration, two days, two fucking days she's been trapped in this place and can't help but wonder what's happened, obviously Klaus isn't dead or she'd be free… but what of Ismene, what of her little girl.

When Stefan arrives she quickly bites "Two days, I've been waiting. I'm supposed to be free of Klaus' compulsion by now. He's supposed to be dead!"

"We ran into some complications" he says in a matter of fact way

She crosses her arms and asks, a slight tremble in her voice "well what happened? Was Ismene there, is she dead?"

He gives her a confused look for a moment, wondering why Katherine would ask such a thing when she suddenly pins him to the wall, Klaus walking in with Elijah on his heels, Katherine giving a sigh of relief at seeing her daughter walk into her prison, a motion that isn't lost on the younger Salvatore

Ismene walks past them as Stefan and Elijah begin to bicker about the importance of family, mother and daughter sharing a sly glance at the subject, but just then, as Elijah turns and Klaus stabs his brother through the heart, she scream's "NO!"

Running to him as Klaus let's him drop to the ground, his skin grays and his brown eyes looking to the horrified girl, holding him in her arms… the last sight he sees are her tears for him, before slipping into a comatose state. She sobs and glares back to her leader "you promised him!"

"And I'm keeping my promise, he is to be reunited with our family…" he says simply

Tears roll down her cheeks for the man she had just a few hours ago been so furious with while cradling Elijah's head and her gaze now rises to Klaus "you said we'd be together, we'd be like before…"

He sighs and kneels down before her "and we will be, but we need to take this one step of a time, you have to be patient Izzy"

She gently lays the originals head down and stands rushing over to Klaus and starts to hit him hard in the chest "I'm tired of waiting… you let him go, give him back to me!"

He quickly grabs her shoulders and pins her to the counter, harshly grabbing her face "choose Ismene… him or me?"

Stefan and Katherine look to the scene with wide eyes as her caramel orbs close and a tear rolls down her cheek "Nicky… please…"

Instantly his grip loosens, his hands no longer harsh and hurtful as he pulls her to him, cradling her head as he looks to her "choose…"

Her eyes open and the blue of his ocean orbs pull her in; she knows who he is and what he's capable of but now as she looks from his crystal shined eyes to the motionless body of Elijah she nods, her hand raising to the one holding her face lovingly "you… it's always you…"

He smiles and leans in kissing the crown of her head "that's my girl…"

The hybrid then turns to his old friend and threatens him, putting his next plan into action, but Ismene doesn't look as her mother speaks up for the boy or Klaus drives a stake just shy of his heart, her eyes fixed on the grayed figure laying on the floor… her Lijie…

Klaus walks to the kitchen and pours two glasses of blood, walking round the island and handing a glass to the silent Izzy as he offers Stefan a very simple deal, turn ripper and save his brother or stay broody and watch him die!

Izzy sips at her glass as Klaus calls Katherine over, but as he bites her Izzy storms over, grabbing her mother's arm "what have you done!"

He looks to her with a pensive expression as he rips into his wrists, forcing the infected vampire to drink and the wound heals, showing Stefan his wanton cure, while he and Katarina look to the Izzy, one in hope, the other in deliberation…

"Izzy… why don't you take Elijah, fulfill my promise!" he offers to his vampire who simply nods and watches as she walks over to his brother, carefully picking him up and walking out of the apartment, ready to get back their old friend Stefan

Izzy walks into the warehouse where the original family is being kept "I have a body in the car that needs a coffin! Go!"

The compelled men move quickly to get to work, Izzy walking into the compartment where the coffins are and stands beside a familiar coffin, opening the lid with a coy smile "Hey Bex… so Klaus is a full-fledged hybrid now, he seems happy… remember I told you we found Elijah, well Klaus daggered him, he'll be in here soon, it sucks but… it looks like we're getting Stefan back so, yeah, Klaus says we'll be together again… but you know Niklaus, the man with a plan!"

As the men bring in the new coffin she looks over, wondering where it could have come from so quickly, then instantly knowing Klaus was prepared from the moment she revealed Elijah's presents, a bitter laugh bubbles in her throat as she watches them put the body in gently and then looks to her blonde friend "yeah… Klaus thinks of everything! Night Bex…"

She smiles down Rebekah and closes the casket, she makes her way over to the new addition, shooing away the workmen and sighing at the image before her, she kneels beside the coffin and gently traces one of the graying lines on his face:

_1552~_

_Ismene is wondering around the house after a midnight snack, but as the breeze of the terrace doors and walks outside, finding Elijah sitting on the steps leading into the garden "you're up late…"_

_He turns to her with a smile and answers "so it would seem… would you care to join me?"_

_She smiles and takes a seat beside him, fixing her nightdress as they stare out to the magnificent garden and the moonlit sky, the stars glittering above them "it's so beautiful…"_

"_Yes… you are!" his voice smiles and she turns to him with a coy smile_

_They sit there for along moment and two brown eyes meet and each lean in, his lips grazing hers as they give a sweet long kiss, when they pull apart she smiles and her wraps his arm around her "do you think we'll be together forever…"_

_He smiles and shakes his head "I don't know Ismene, but we're together now, we're happy and no matter what… you and I shall always be friends!"_

_She nods and leans in giving him a deep kiss and then nuzzling into his warmth under the stars, he kiss the top of her head with a knowing smile, pulling her close, they won't last because she isn't his, never will be and one day she'll realize that her heart lays with another, one she swore her loyalty to and unwittingly gave her heart…_

Present Day ~

A tear rolls down her cheek at the memory of what was, she loved Elijah, still does, but when push came to shove she chose Klaus, she'd chosen him long before Elijah and she had their first stolen kiss, when he'd left it had hurt, like so much of her life… but there has only ever one time she's been heart broken and that was by no man.

She leans over him, placing a tender kiss against her lovers lips "always Lijie…"

She feels a presence and sighs deeply "what are you doing here? I thought Klaus would be longer breaking little Stefan!"

She then turns to find her mother at the end of the cargo hold "I just came to say goodbye…"

Izzy looks at her in confusion then nods "oh right, the Vervain… well, bye then!"

She watches as Katherine walks closer to her until their toe to toe "I know how much you must hate me Ismene…"

The girl stands strong and defiant against her mother "I let you down and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I know I'm not a good person, I know I'm selfish and self-righteous…"

Her hand comes to cup her daughter's cheek "but you're my daughter and the one thing I ever did right… I know that somewhere in there is my little girl, who was scared of talking to boys and played in any weather! I know you hate me, but I'll always love you… my little Meanie…" Katherine sobs slightly, caressing the necklace around her daughter's neck

Their eyes meet and Ismene is torn between ripping her mother's tongue out and flying into her arms, the thing was she missed her mother, missed her friend … "I'm not a little girl anymore… I don't need you!"

She nods and gives a sad smile "I know… I just hope one day you can forgive me and try to understand… I only did what I thought was best!"

"For you … you should have just let me go!" Izzy says matter-of-factly, watching as her mother gives a nod and backs away, leaving her again

Once she's out of sight the brunette crumbles, her hand catching the side of Elijah's coffin with tears pouring down her cheeks, she hated Katarina, she hated Klaus… she knew why he'd let Katherine go, could see it in his eyes after her reaction to him having bitten her mother, she wasn't ready!

So yes, she hated him just as she hated Katherine, because she found it amazing how they both repeatedly broke her heart and she still loved them both with all the little pieces!


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, ok so thanks for the awesome reviews they keep this thing going! this chapter is for xTheUnforbiddenxs2 as i made you want to do damage to your laptop (dont blame the laptop) and also i didnt even realize until you pointed it out to me so... yeah, i'll try to tone it down in future and i hope this one passes the 'exclamation marks' test *crosses fingers* **

**anyway please enjoy and REVIEW for more, JJ X x **

Ismene smiles to Klaus as he walks to the car from the farm house, women's screams echoing around the empty greenery, knowing Stefan was ripping them apart inside "having fun?"

The blonde chuckles lightly and nods "a bit, our old friend seems to still be brooding however"

"Well murdering his girlfriend didn't help, but hey maybe if he remembered us then…" she shrugs in suggestion

He leans against the car, pinning the brunette and says in her ear while playing with a twist of her hair "I think we should wait until he gets more into the swing of things. We can't expect him to forget ninety years of sanctimoniousness with only a few months of real food and some memories now, can we?"

Her head falls and his brow frowns at her pout, he leans in and brushes her hair back, bending so he can look up at her "come on now, none of that! Hay, how about we head into town and get you something pretty?"

Her eyes look to him, glittering slightly, her pout in place "can I eat the clerks?"

"As many as you want sweetheart!" he saying brightly to her

A beaming smile erupts on her face and she bounces on the ball of her heel, her hands clap together and their eyes meet "you're the best Nicky…"

He can't help his crooked smile at her nickname for him, only used in times of distress or want; she was a sweet little thing, even with blood dripping from her chin

Stefan grunts in annoyance in the back seat of the car, filled with suitcases "do you really need all this stuff?"

"I'm a girl Stefan; we have an addiction for pretty stuff. You'd think after nearly two hundred years you'd know that by now." She smiles from the front seat, eyes closed against the morning sun

The blonde hybrid looks to Stefan through the rearview mirror with a slight chuckle "she has a point Stefan…"

The youngest vampire rolls his eyes as Izzy starts singing along to the radio, Klaus smiling at her with a slight chuckle and Stefan, well he was just wondering what the hell these two were up to!

When they get to the bar it's far too easy to compel everyone inside and then wait for the werewolf, cornering him, trapping him without much effort and the brunette vampire sighs while downing the last of her cocktail then joining the men at the bar with a smile "looks like we get to play."

The wolf gives a sheepish stare when Stefan asks for the darts, Klaus and Izzy sharing a smile, after all this was Stefan, suffering was his thing, weather he was the emitter or the bearer.

Izzy smiles brightly as Stefan hands her a wolfsbane dipped dart and she skillfully throws it into the werewolf's lower-abdomen "oh, so close."

She sees a girl talking to the blonde hybrid, one of his many spy's and she cracks her neck as the two men start talking about the elder Salvatore "that guys starting to annoy me"

She takes a sip of her drink from the bar as Stefan says he'll deal with it and walks out, her eyes not leaving the frame of the door as a hand rounds her waist "I don't trust him!"

"He's not stupid Izzy, he knows we'll just come get him." His rich accent coving Ray's pained moans

"Still, he's all moody and mopey. I mean we've been torturing this guy for nearly an hour and he hasn't even smiled once, the old Stefan would be enjoying himself, this Stefan is boring and I don't like him." He pulls her back flush against his chest, leaning into her chocolate locks

Izzy's caramel orbs close and she relaxes into his touch "give him time love, I need you to stay focused and right now, we have what we need, so why don't you have some fun?"

Her eyes slowly open and she smiles up at him as he hands her the small jar of wolfsbane and a small silver whistle. She takes them and walks over to Ray, lifting his head and grins "you're not thinking of passing out on us now, are you Ray? Come on, we've only even done one of the five torture methods."

Klaus orders another drink and a cocktail for Izzy, who is pulling the darts out of the werewolf "we've done sharp, obviously… but we still need to do blunt, hot, cold and loud. Any preferences?"

She tilts her head at his silence and smiles "No, cool well let's try load"

She then gives a sharp blow and he groans loudly in pain, but she just giggles lightly "ultrasonic whistle, used for training dogs… this one is said to be inhumane, what are your thought's Ray?"

"Fuck you!" he spits at her

Her face falls and she quickly stabs him in the neck with a dart "no need to be rude Ray and besides… you're not my type"

Klaus sits at the bar, sipping his drink and watching the vampire with a smile on his face, thinking 'it's true what they say 'the darkest demons have the most innocent forms'

The day passes swiftly, between drinking, interrogating and torturing that is, but they got what they wanted from the boy, Izzy smiles down to him, moving a stray strand of hair out of his face "hey you should be honored, you're going to be his first! That's a pretty big deal."

She watches as Klaus makes quick work of feeding and killing the wolf, when Stefan walks in she can instantly see past his indifferent expression and into his guilt ridden eyes, Klaus calls him on his act, but the hybrids eyes sway to her as he speaks of family, how we never stop caring for them, but the blood makes it easier.

Her eyes fall down cast as her mind wonders to her mother, how she wasn't ready, even after all these years "go get the car, we have to get to that back before nightfall tomorrow."

Stefan nods and walks out like the obedient solider, the hybrid looking to Izzy with his big blue eyes "you need to stop over analyzing it sweetheart… I know you remember?"

She gives a bitter laugh and nods "yeah, I know… I just feel like I let you down."

"Ismene, don't be silly love, I know that if I told you kill her you wouldn't have blinked, but what good would that do if you still care about the wench? No, best to remind you about everything you lost because of her, how much you hate her, then we'll find her and you can rip her heart out! …if you can find it that is." He smiles his perfect smile at her and she nods

"Yeah, you're right… I'm just going to get some air, be back in a tick." She smiles up at him, but then moment she turns her smile dies and he notices, because five hundred years with a person does that

When she gets outside she breaks, thinking about Klaus's words and the truth in them, she would have killed Katarina, but she would have hated herself because even though she hates her, the women who destroyed everything she loved… in the eyes of a child, mother is god!

"Izzy?" a confused voice asks

Her head shoots up to find Stefan, his eyes similar to hers, red and puffy "Stefan, I thought you were getting the car?"

He nods lightly "I did Klaus is waiting for us… are you ok?"

She laughs at his seemingly genuine concern "me? I'm fine Stefan; I've been fine for the better half of a millennia, but… thanks, you're a good guy Stefan."

His brow frowns as she smiles up at him, her hand grazing his shoulder like their friends as she passes him, wiping her face dry as she struts to the car. There's something so familiar about it, the whole situation, but he just wonders about her, because unlike the hybrid she seems to care, he just wonders why she seems to care for him?


	8. Chapter 8

As they walks up the mountain Izzy groans in annoyance, Stefan carrying Ray and Klaus trying to play friends with him. The brunette picks up her pace and shouts; pulling her heel out of the mud "you owe me new shoes!"

He chuckles lightly as they walk on "you have more shoes then blood cells, you don't need anymore."

She rolls her eyes, bumping into him as she passes "whatever… Klaus, looks like we crashed the party"

He smiles to her and then around to the pack of werewolves, Stefan drops Ray to the ground and Izzy just stands there examining her nails as Klaus smiles after discovering they know about him, his story told, he's very pleased about the obvious fear in their eyes and Izzy groans "Klaus, I'm getting bored."

He rolls his eyes to the girl and then tries to sell the pack on the prospect of becoming a hybrid, like some sort of marketer, just as Ray wakes up, Klaus asks for a human volunteer, a smile coming to Izzy's face "you know we already know you're here right?"

She walks up to a tall man and smiles "you smell just yummy by the way…"

She grabs the man and easily throws him to Klaus while Stefan holds back the girlfriend, the man being shoved in front of the transitioning man "come on Ray, if you don't you'll die and then we'll just kill him."

His horrified gaze going from the girl then to his bleeding friend, Klaus having kindly opened a vain on the human's arm "I'm sorry." He says before sinking his teeth in

Klaus smiles happily when he grabs the human's girlfriend, forcing her to drink his blood and killing her "so, who's next?"

Izzy grins while pushing the next 'volunteer' into his arms and admires the yellow shine of his eyes mixed with his razor sharp fangs and can't help but mutter with an adoring smile "beautiful…"

Stefan just stands indifferent to the slaughter, his gaze falling on Ismene is slight curiosity, he saw her reaction and pain when Klaus daggered Elijah, the fear and horror when he bit Katherine, but all that anger, betrayal and hurt seemed to vanish as he pinned her to the kitchen island, his harsh hands seeming soothing as he made her choose and she did in complete sincerity, tears down her cheeks, she chose him, she said it was always him, Stefan was just wondering why, why she held this monster in such high regard, why she looked at the beast before her, knowing full well what he was, and smile with a school girl's shine.

After turning the pack they wait patiently for them to rise, healing the needed human and then talking to Stefan who questions "So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?"

Klaus shakes his head and corrects him "No, not slaves. Soldiers… comrades"

Izzy moves to stand at her leader's side, her old friends brow frowning in confusion "For what war, might I ask?"

"You never hear of the old saying 'the best defense is a good offence'?" the brunette smiles over to the young man

Stefan crosses his arms as the girl leans back against the hybrids chest "What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder. Look at Izzy for example, she knows what's good for her…" he smiles, his hand gripping the girls hips gently, pulling her closer to him with a hard tug when saying her name

Stefan gives a bitter chuckle "That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around, to witness my attitude adjustment?"

Klaus's fingers dig into the vampire's skin lightly as she giggles to Stefan's question "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know."

Stefan notices Izzy's caramel orbs fall, her smile dies and her hand grabs one of the callous ones on her hip "Klaus!"

The two men follow her gaze to Ray, blood trickling down his cheeks, Izzy steps aside as the two men examine him, something was very wrong with all of this. Klaus doesn't seem too happy as the others start to wake, the human going to feed them like compelled, but when Ray escapes and he sends Stefan after him Izzy sees the hybrids frustration growing "Klaus, look we'll figure it out…"

He only gives her are hard glare, Stefan returning with a wolf bite, Klaus is already upset, so she knows he won't leave without finding Ray. The younger vampire goes and Klaus quickly feeds his troops then gets rid of the human, but as he does Izzy can see the pack, each looking like zombies with bloodstain tears "oh my god"

Klaus turns and sees what's happening and bites "bloody hell"

Suddenly two of them attack the vampire, she quickly and easily kills them thanks to her years in strength, but as the girl, Paige, and some of the others attack the blonde hybrid she quickly vamps out, killing them along with Klaus, but as she passes a seemingly dead hybrid it bites her leg, ripping into the flesh viciously and dragging her to the ground. She tries to pull free but some of the others hold her down, rabidly ripping into her creamy skin "Niklaus!"

The Alpha turns at the sound of his name and is horrified by the sight of his vampire's distress. He marches over, pushing away those in his path who had chosen to die silently. He rips the creatures feasting on Ismene's shoulder and waist away, pulling out their hearts and then removes the third; his head flying through the air, body slumped to the ground.

His blue orbs look down to the girl, her skin pale and coated with crimson, her eyes half closed as the wounds try in vain to heal against the toxic bites to takes a knee beside her, lifting her head close to his chest "Nicky… I hate werewolves."

He gives a quick laugh at her quip and then offers her his arm "I know petal, I know…"

She doesn't drink like he expected, the effects of the poison hastened from so many and lengthy bites, she looks up at him with a weak smile, pulling his arm to her and cuddling it "it's like Prague all over again… I liked Prague, it was pretty…"

He shakes his head, pulling his arm from her grip and opening the vain, forcing it into her mouth then resting his chin against her soft locks "it was very pretty, now drink up you silly cow…"

When she lets go of his arm, gasping for air, she quickly moves out of his arms with a blush on her cheek, checking her wounds. Her caramel orbs look over her shoulder as he stands "thanks"

However he doesn't reply just picks up one of the camps discarded beers and takes a long sip, his gaze hard and cold as he stares into nothingness. Izzy stands with s bite of her lip, not sure what to say, for over five hundred years she'd been at his side, trying to help him break the curse and here they were, but somewhere along the way something went wrong, she just couldn't believe that after everything this was the result.

As Stefan walks back in the silence is broken, Klaus telling him how basically their all dead, Izzy and Stefan both jump as he throws his bottle and screams in anguish "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelganger."

Stefan seems uncomfortable by his outburst, however the brunette just gazes in empathy, she's known this man a long time, she's used to his mood swings and she is torn between going over and holding him and fear of his rage

Klaus seems to calm himself and eyes the infected vampire "You look like hell."

"Last I checked I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." He says almost sounding earnest

Klaus looks around at the bodies and shakes his head in thought "It should have worked."

He takes another bottle of beer, bites his wrist and pours the cure inside then hands it to Stefan "Bottoms up. We're leaving."

Klaus looks to the two and sighs "It appears you're the only comrades I have left." He turns his back on them and starts to make his way down the mountain, leaving Stefan to his antidote and to catch up

She rushes in front of the hybrid, forcing him to stop and asks "what do we do?"

He eyes her slightly, his solemn expression not faulting "we find out what the bloody hells going on!"

He goes to walk past her but she grips his hand, their eyes meet and she swears "hey, no matter how this plays out, army or not, I'm not going anywhere until you rip my heart out."

A sad little smile graces his face, his hand rising to cup her cheek "thank you Ismene, you truly are a great friend."

She watches him go and sighs "yeah…friend."


	9. Chapter 9

As the trio step out of the car Ismene looks to the stars, Chicago… it's been so long and even though there are new sights and taller buildings the air is still sharp and crisp, the stars still so bright and soothing and she closes her eyes, the past swimming around her

_Chicago -1920's_

_The sound of the body hitting the hard ground is drown out by the flowing music and endless voices, Ismene gingerly licks at her bloodstained lips and steps over her meal, examining herself in a car mirror before strutting back into the club, the crimson tango dress matching her heels and birdcage vial, making the light red shine on her lips look less like the remains of her date._

_The vampire stealthily makes her way into the club and slips past the swaying bodies, her eyes locking on her target from the moment she walked down the stairs; she slips between the two and starts to dance with him "um excuse me, we were dancing."_

_As he twirls his new partner the vampire smiles to the annoyed woman "and now he's dancing with me."_

_The woman looks to the male for some help but he just pulls Ismene back into his chest, arm rounding her waist as the human walks away he says "you scared off my dinner."_

"_Like you couldn't have any woman in this room with a single look, maybe even some men" she chuckles and he spins her around once more, so their face to face_

_His blue eyes smile down to the brunette and "so true…"_

_They laugh and continue dancing "so I assume you ended your date"_

"_He was boring, he kept talking about savings bonds and he laughed at me when I asked what a savings bond was" she pouts in annoyance_

_Klaus lifts her chin with a tender hand "silly boy got you down? Don't fret over the child petal, just dance."_

_She laughs as he lifts her up and spins her round and as they sway to the music Ismene looks over and sees Rebekah lick the blood of a vampire s lip, she can't make out his face, but as the blonde reaches the top tier of the club she raises her glass to the brunette and sips with a smile. That is the moment Ismene giggles in the originals arms, knowing her best friend found a new toy_

Present Day –

They walk into Gloria's bar and Ismene smiles to her, Klaus too but Stefan just stands there, his broody self. The female vampire takes a seat on a table as Stefan goes to make drinks, her face set into a frown as the witch and hybrid talk shop but her head snaps up in curiosity and intrigue at the mention of her friend "Rebekah? Does this mean…"

Klaus gives her a hard look but she just keeps smiling, just managing to stop doing a happy dance. At Stefan's baffled question they all turn to him, a picture from the good old days in his hand, making Izzy's smile widen, everything was falling into place

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" the Salvatore boy questions, Izzy smiling despite herself

Klaus doesn't look to him as he answers, the two walking to the warehouse "You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes."

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asks getting frustrated

Izzy just laughs and skips happily as she spins to him "well it's not like you asked is it?"

Klaus just sighs in annoyance "I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait."

She watches as the two men have a stare off and then groans "oh for god's sake just tell him!"

The blonde doesn't look from Stefan as he says "Fine. Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you."

"You were dating his sister, Rebekah, beautiful, blonde and absolutely brilliant!" the caramel orbs of the vampire sparkle

Klaus scoffs with a shake of his head "your opinion is prejudiced."

Izzy's only reply is to stick her tongue out at him as they reached the coffin filled room "Your sister. So I knew another original vampire."

The younger questions, but the moment that coffin is opened she becomes mute to the conversation, seeing the grayed face of her friend, her best friend. She bite back a breath as he pulls the dagger from his sisters chest, her eyes closing and a small smile on her face as Klaus reveals on old memory to Stefan…

_Gloria's Bar – 1920's_

_The four of them are sat round a table "So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline"_

"_Don't be such a snob Nicky, I think he's cute…" the brunette smiles playfully _

_Rebekah gives a roll of her eyes and says "Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nick's an elitist. Ismene however has a soft spot for puppy dog eyes" _

"_Hmm and where's the rest of your family?" the boy asks boldly _

_Ismene smiles as she sees Klaus mock thinking and takes a sip of her drink "Well, let's see. Um ... I killed most of them" _

"_But not all" the blonde vampire state is an obvious tone _

_Her friend laughs lightly and says "thank god, otherwise I's have to deal with his mood swings all on my lonesome"_

_Stefan gives his girl a curious glance "And you're ok with that?"_

_She simply shrugs "Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually._

_She touches Klaus' hand just as a man stops by their table "Where the hell's my wife?" _

_They all watch in intrigue as Stefan calls over his wife, compelling them both to sit and he opens up a vain, pouring her blood into a glass for the man to drink, demanding his name. The four vampires take enjoyment from his horror and fear, Izzy leaning into Klaus with a bright smile "and you said you didn't like him…"_

Present Day –

The brunettes head falls back as she smiles "oh, those where the days, the music, the fashion, the blood… we had some good times"

Stefan looks to her in amazement as Klaus explains he was his number one fan, he walks off, compelling the security guard to be his sister's breakfast and tells them he can prove it all. Ismene already knows where they're going so she lingers, looking to her old friend "Izzy, coming sweetheart?"

She turns to him with a shake of her head "I think I'm going to wait here until she wakes up, don't want her to be alone…"

He nods and gives that toothy smirk "better you than me petal"

She gets a look from Stefan and smiles as they leave, but then she turns back to the blonde, walking over she brushes a hair from her face with a bright smile, she was getting her friend back…

_Gloria's – 1920's_

_The two women are walking up the high-street, arm in arm as they shop "So, Stefan seems like a hoot-and-a-half, how long do you plan to keep him?"_

"_Indefinitely… I love him Meme, I think this is it!" the blonde confesses _

_The two smile brightly and Ismene embraces her friend "oh Bex I'm so happy for you, I'm sure Niklaus will be pleased to; he seems quite keen on him."_

_The blonde nods lightly "yes he does, I'm glad they're getting along."_

_At her friends fallen face Izzy tilts her head "Bex, what's the matter?"_

"_Everything is so wonderful lately… but it never lasts does it? Maybe monster's don't get happily ever after" her sad eyes morn _

_The brunette takes her friends hands and says firmly "that's ridiculous! Rebekah look at me, we have lived long enough to see how twisted life is, things may not end like we'd want them to, they may not even end well, but however we will always end them together, that is our happily ever after…"_

_A smile graces the originals faces and she gives a firm nod "together… now let's go celebrate, I saw this cute hat in a shop we just past…"_

_Gloria's Bar(2#)-_

_The vampire sits in the booth of the club, sipping her dink and scanning the crowd below, the heated bodies moving against each other with the flow of the music, her caramel orbs locking on Klaus as he dances with his latest conquest, she doesn't move as another body slides into the booth "Lose your girl?"_

_Stefan chuckles and follows her gaze "nope, she's just cleaning up…"_

"_I hope you didn't rip that dress, it's a favorite." She says blankly _

_The murderous vampire gives a sly smile as the girl turns to him with a shake of her head, turning her back to the ground. Stefan looks where her eyes had been glued and gives a knowing sigh, seeing him passionately kissing some girl "you do know she'll most likely be dead in the morning?"_

_Her eyes fall to her glass as she shrugs "I don't know what you mean by that…"_

_He just raises an eyebrow at her "please, an old person off their meds and living with pigeons while thinking their cats could see the way you look at him."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about!" she snarls and storms out of the booth, snatching random drinks and devouring them _

_It's just a few short hours later that Stefan stands outside the club, licking his lips clean of his meal he hears a whimper from the ally, the familiar scent fills his senses and he rounds the corner "Ismene?"_

_her head shoots up, her form slouched against the wall and tears pouring down her face "go away Stefan…"_

_He takes a look around then walks to her "what's the matter?" _

"_He left… with that tart, he'll drain her dry while putting a smile on her face… she wasn't even pretty!" the vampire sobs and starts to crumble to the floor, Stefan grabs her so she sits alright, the stench of alcohol brisk from the girl_

"_you know he'll be back tomorrow, why are you so worked up or better yet tell him your crazy about him?" he asks curiously_

_She just shrugs and the shakes her head "it's not that simple, Nicky and me… did you know he locked me in a room for a year just for going to my son's wedding? A fucking year!" she slurs and her head lulls back_

"_I can't imagine it…you had a child?" he asks confused _

"_Three actually, Krill, Philip and Rainer, my white nights and my princess… When I heard that Philip was getting married I just wanted to watch him on the happiest day of his life, see his bride, Krill was his man of honor, Rainer was the flower girl, Krum looked so proud… I never told Niklaus I was leaving, I knew he wouldn't let me but I had to… he was so mad at me, he didn't yell or scream or anything he just gave me this look, I'd never been so scared." She says in a mournful tone _

_He takes a seat beside her and questions "and still you stayed? That's some loyalty… I admire that, loyalty is a rare trait"_

"_I know him better than anyone, I've seen things that would make your ripper head spin but he has no idea, I've done things the human me would have repulsed. I turned myself into a monster…" she says in an indifferent tone _

_A smirk comes to Stefan's face "but you can't tell me that since you died you haven't lived!" _

_She laughs with him "very true… could you not say anything to Niklaus about this?"_

"_What about Rebekah?" he asks helping her up_

_She just gives him the first real smile of the night "Bex is my best friend, we have no secrets… I even know your score in bed"_

_He watches as she walks off with a slight stumble "What did I get? Ismene?"_

_Gloria's Bar(3#)-_

_The four friends dance happily, Klaus sending a smile to his friend and sister as he sways the vampire in his arms, she laughs lightly and whispers in the hybrids ear "he smiles!"_

_He lets out a chuckle and twirls her, then pulling her body flush against his own, chest to chest "don't pretend you don't love it petal"_

"_I never said that. It's good to see you happy Nicky." The girl beams up at him_

_They share a moment; their orbs locked but just as Izzy's bravery attempts to strike the loud echoing of gunfire surrounds them. They duck then run to the couple, Klaus thrust his sister into her best friend's arms, who quickly pulls her out of the club "No, Meme we have to get Stefan"_

"_He knows where we meet, come on… please Bex, it's over, time for a new happily ever after." She assures her friend and they make their way to the warehouse._

_The two women waited patiently for their men, but when only one came through the door, saying they needed to go and couldn't wait for Stefan, Rebekah refused, her best friend gasping in shock as she chose to leave them "goodbye Nick."_

_The two girls share a sad glance as the blonde turns, both with tears in their eyes, but its Ismene who is shocked to watch Klaus dagger her best friend and runs to her as the blonde falls into her brother's arms. He looks down to her regretfully then to his friend "we can't leave her behind, willing or not"_

_She just nods lightly, a tear rolling down her cheek as he picks up his sisters lifeless body, carrying her to the truck._

Present Day –

Izzy jumps at the large gasp and stands, looking her friend in the eye "it's alright, Bex you're alright, you come here" 

The guard walks over, but the blonde is already out of the coffin, pinning the brunette to the wall by her neck "how long?"

"Nighty years" she lets out a strangled breath

The blue eyes of the original burn into her old friend "you let that son of a bitch dagger me."

Izzy kicks the blonde hard and her grip loosens slightly "what do you expect? You think you get to leave us behind, no!"

"Stefan and I were in love, we were happy" she screams to Izzy

The brunette screaming right back "and what was I, a pastime puppy? Elijah had left us and then you want to go and do the same?"

The blonde drops her, Izzy falling to the ground and rubbing her healing throat "it was nothing like that!"

"You were leaving us Rebekah, for a guy, yeah you were in love and sick of running but when push came to shove you were choosing a guy over us, so we did what we had to do to keep the debris of what we had from becoming dust in the wind. So yeah we daggered you and put you out of the game, fucking get over it!" she stands, yelling at the original

They stand there for a long moment, ocean blue meeting caramel swirls and then Rebekah sighs "a new Happily Ever After?"

They smile and hug each other securely. Izzy smiles into her friend's hair and squeezes her close "oh Bex, you have no idea how much I've missed you…"

At the sound of the main door clanking open the newly awoken girl turns, sucking the guard dry and the vanishing from sight, Klaus walks in, seeing the body and the empty coffin, the quickly fading bruises on Ismene's fair skin. He calls out to his little sister, only for her to impale her dagger through his heart "Go to hell Nick"

He pulls the dagger out with a slight grunt, informing her that he has a piece offering and calling for her old lover. The blonde girls eyes shine at the sight of him, the hybrid rushing over and restoring his memories. Stefan looks at them as it all floods back, his small smile as he looks to Rebekah and then from Klaus and Izzy "I remember you, we were friends…"

"We are friends." Klaus smile, but when he looks to his sister for what he needs they speak of her necklace, the same one draped around the supposedly dead doppelganger's, the two originals frantic over the pendant

That night they get to the hotel and Ismene goes to Klaus's room, she takes a seat on the bed as he stares out the window "are you going to be mopey for the rest of the night?"

He sends her a light glare and she sighs, pushing herself off the bed and over to the window, her hand traces his arm, slipping his hand between hers as she rests her chin on his shoulder "we'll figure it out, we always do. Tomorrow Gloria will find the necklace, we'll find out what went wrong, fix it and everything will be perfect!"

He looks down at her little smile and snaps "everything worked out for you; this was what you wanted right, all your dreams come true"

As he pulls his hand from hers she takes a shocked step back, the two fierce ones forward "how fucking dare you. Yeah I wanted us to be together again but I have been trying to help you from day one and you fucking know it. Don't blame me for this shit"

She goes to storm out but the hybrid grips her arm, she turns and thinks to yank her arm away "Izzy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that, I'm just stressed, frustrated, you know how I get… forgive me"

She wants to be mad, wants to kick him and tell him no, but he's doing that bloody pout face and she can't fight off the smile, followed by a giggle "whatever…"

He smiles and pulls her into his arms, placing a light kiss on her head and they rap their arms around each other in a comforting embrace. The brunette nuzzles happily into his chest as he stroke her curls lightly, but as she looks out the window she sees something… no, just her mind playing tricks, she clenches her eyes then opens them again, the image still before her, a quick wave, cocky smile and broken eyes looking up at her… her mother…


End file.
